No quiero
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Ser ama de casa y mamá a tiempo completo, no entraba en los planes que Bella tenia para su vida. Un reajuste a su vida lo resolverá, a pesar de que eso involucre alejar a la bebe y a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Capítulo 1**

Los pocos rayos del sol tocaban los cimientos de la casa Black, estaban a finales de febrero, los restos del frío invierno estaban desapareciendo lentamente.

Jacob apagó la fastidiosa alarma y se giró para abrazar el cuerpo de su novia, pero no la encontró, pensó que había ido a ver a la bebé, pero el monitor estaba intacto en la mesita de noche.

No le prestó mucha atención, ya que, de un tiempo para acá, Bella había tenido insomnio que la hacía dormir pasada la medianoche y que la despertaba antes de que el sol saliera, Jacob le había dicho que no era normal, Bella lo había tachado de exagerado e ignorado su consejo de ver a un especialista del sueño.

Siguió recostado en la cama disfrutando los últimos momentos de descanso antes de tener que levantarse y marcharse a la constructora como cada mañana.

Después de una rápida ducha, salió del baño extrañándose porque Bella no había sacado su ropa y dejado sobre la cama.

Decidió no llamarle pues su madre aún seguía dormida y estaba recuperándose de un fuerte resfriado.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, la bebé comenzó a llorar, era normal que Bella fuera enseguida por ella, por eso siguió terminando de vestirse, pero al pasar los segundos, Jacob no escuchó a Bella subir las escaleras, ni tampoco abrir el cuarto de la bebé y ésta seguía llorando, aumentando el volumen de sus gritos.

Jacob terminó de abrocharse la camisa y fue a la pequeña habitación que pertenecía a su hija.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

La levantó de la cuna notando enseguida que Samantha estaba completamente mojada, Bella la cambiaba a medianoche para evitar exactamente esos accidentes.

—¡Bella! —la llamó, manteniendo a la niña alejado de él para evitar mojarse—. Samy está mojada.

No hubo ninguna contestación, un silencio sepulcral interrumpido solo por los gimoteos de la bebé era el único ruido de la casa.

Jacob bajó las escaleras en busca de Bella con Samy en sus brazos, la niña hacía pucheros por estar incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a estar mojada por tanto tiempo ni mucho menos que no fuera su madre por ella, además tenía hambre, y con casi un año, quería su biberón y estar en los brazos de su madre.

—Bella —volvió a llamarla mientras caminaba a la cocina, lo más seguro era que estuviera viendo algún tutorial para preparar el desayuno sin tanta grasa ni sal para su madre y no escuchó a la bebé llorar—, Samantha necesita que le cambies el pañal y la ropa.

Jacob entró a la cocina, pero ésta estaba tan limpia como Bella la había dejado la noche anterior.

—¿¡Bella, dónde estás?!

La buscó en la sala, en el baño, el jardín e incluso la cochera, pero Bella no estaba en ningún lado, su auto tampoco estaba.

Regresó a la cocina y tomó su iPhone que se estaba cargando junto a la cafetera, abrió su lista de contactos y buscó el número de Bella, marcó esperando pacientemente con Samantha moviéndose en sus brazos, el tono que Bella había escogido para él se escuchó en la sala.

—Nunca dejas el maldito teléfono ni para ir al baño, pero ahora se te ha olvidado —protestó tomando el iPhone que estaba en el sofá e intentando desbloquearlo—. ¿Sabes cuál es la contraseña?

Samantha lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Jacob intentó con fechas de cumpleaños, con nombres e incluso su aniversario (aunque no tenían un día en específico), pero nada había funcionado.

—Genial, pues parece que tendré que cambiarte y esperar a que Bella regrese. ¿Sabes a dónde habrá ido mamá?

—¿Ma?

Jacob iba a subir las escaleras, pero la carpeta café con el _post-it_ amarillo con la palabra **urgente,** junto al teléfono de la casa, lo detuvo.

Dejó a Samantha sobre el sofá aun cuando tenía el puchero en sus labios y sabiendo que Bella y su madre lo matarían por manchar los sofás con pipi.

—Espera aquí, amor.

Jacob tomó la carpeta y la abrió sobre la mesita de centro, Samantha se bajó del sofá y fue a buscar a mamá por ella misma.

Jacob no notó como Samantha gateó hasta la cocina, se encontraba en completo shock, ahora todo tenía sentido, el que Bella no se encontrara en casa, lo mojada que se encontraba Samantha, que dejara el teléfono y el auto no estuviera, Bella se había asegurado de que encontrara los papeles. Papeles en donde pedía la custodia compartida de su hija, así como especificaba un horario de visita.

Isabella había abandonado la casa en la madrugada, dejándolo a él y a la niña completamente solos.

—Esto debe ser una broma

Jacob comenzó a rebuscar los papeles, leyendo desordenadamente las partes legales en donde Bella pedía cuidar de Samantha los fines de semana y algunos días feriados.

Encontró el sobre con su nombre escrito con la caligrafía de Bella hasta el final de los papeles.

 _"Lo siento, Jacob, pero no puedo seguir contigo._

 _No puedo pasar otro día más durmiendo bajo el mismo techo y en la misma cama que tú, sabías que no te amaba y que la única razón por la que me quedé contigo fue por Samantha y la presión de mis padres por darle a Samy un padre, pero ya no puedo más._

 _Tú quieres una esposa dedicada con la cual tener más hijos y yo apenas si puedo con Samantha._

 _Quiero vivir mi vida y ejercer mi profesión, me prometiste que después de la cuarentena buscaríamos una guardería para que yo pudiera buscar un trabajo, pero no has querido, las veces que intentaba hablar me has ignorando._

 _Tengo un trabajo esperando por mí, mi trabajo de ensueño y no voy a dejarlo por ustedes._

 _Perdón por querer ser feliz a costa de dejarlos, pero no quiero tener que despertarme temprano para tenerte la ropa limpia, a la niña feliz y aguantar a tu madre todo el santo día._

 _No quiero hacerlo._

 _Quiero mi vida._

 _La vida que tenía planeada antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada, tenía un plan de vida y lo voy a cumplir, porque es lo que más quiero._

 _No quiero ser la esposa que espera por ti en casa._

 _No quiero lavar más ropa tuya._

 _No quiero preparar el desayuno cada mañana._

 _No quiero soportar a tu madre._

 _No quiero esa vida._

 _No quiero estar contigo._

 _En los papeles se encuentra la cuenta bancaria en donde depositaré la pensión, sé que es difícil, pero por favor, firma los papeles y no discutas, me comunicaré contigo cuando haya conseguido un lugar donde vivir._

 _Si deseas cambiar algo, en los papeles está el número de mi abogado, será el único medio por el cual me podrás contactar._

 _Adiós, Jacob, cuida de Samy."_

Jacob dejó la carta sobre la mesa y cubrió su rostro sin poder creer cada palabra que Bella había escrito.

—¿Ma? —preguntó Samy, jalándolo del pantalón.

—Vamos a encontrar a mamá —le dijo tomándola en brazos—, la vamos a encontrar y vamos a hacer que regrese con nosotros.

La campana que su madre tenía en la habitación comenzó a sonar, dejó a Samy en el corralito y fue a ayudarla a bajar las escaleras sin saber cómo reaccionaría cuando le contara que Bella se había marchado.

Llamaría a Charlie y Renée después del desayuno para que lo ayudaran a encontrar a Bella y la hicieran entrar en razón.

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Les traigo una nueva historia.**_

 _ **Serán solo tres capítulos.**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Capítulo 2**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Bella dejó la casa aquella mañana.

Dos meses en los que Jacob se negó a firmar los papeles y en su lugar había llevado la disputa por la custodia de Samantha a un juicio a través de un mediador que decidiría quién se quedaría con la niña.

Dos meses en donde Rosalie acompañaba a Bella cada vez que iba a visitar a la niña. Jacob se había negado a dejarla entrar a casa la primera vez.

— _Síguete negando a dejarme verla, Jacob, eso solo me dará más puntos para que el mediador me dé su custodia completa._

— _La abandonaste, Isabella._

— _Te abandoné a ti, a mi hija no, por eso estoy aquí. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora apártate y déjame ver a mi hija._

Bella visitó a su Samy puntualmente cada fin de semana e incluso entre semana iba a bañarla, darle de cenar y arrullarla hasta que se dormía, por eso, cuando llegó la fecha del juicio para la custodia de Samy, Bella estaba muy confiada de que el mediador nunca se negaría a darle a la niña.

Jacob llegó junto a su madre al juzgado, Bella se acercó y Sam estiró sus brazos hacia ella.

—Hola, amor, te extrañé mucho.

Jacob acomodó a su madre en la silla de ruedas y se paró frente a Bella.

—Dame a mi hija.

Bella rodó los ojos y besó la mejilla regordeta de la bebé.

—Nos vemos al rato, cariño, iremos por un rico helado.

Jacob tomó a Samy y se la entregó a su madre para poder conducir la silla de ruedas hasta el edificio.

—¿En serio no la quieres contigo? —preguntó Rosalie parándose junto a ella.

—La voy a tener conmigo, Rose, solo que Jacob aún no lo sabe.

—Tiene todo fríamente calculado, ¿verdad, abogada Swan? —se burló.

—Por supuesto, abogada Hale.

Entraron al tribunal, Rosalie se quedó afuera junto con la madre de Jacob y Samy, quien con ayuda de Rosalie caminaba por los pasillos, curiosa por conocer el lugar donde estaba.

Al entrar a la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, Bella se sentó junto a su abogado causando el ceño fruncido de Jacob.

—¿Rosalie no es tu abogada?

—Claro que no, es poco ético.

—No digas nada, Jacob —habló su abogada incitándolo a que tomara asiento e ignorara a Bella.

El mediador entró a la sala, y se sentó en el escritorio frente a los dos.

—¿Están seguros de que no quieren un acuerdo amistoso? —preguntó sacando lo papeles que le habían dado con anterioridad—. Tengo entendido que la señora Swan redactó un acuerdo de custodia compartida que beneficiaba a ambas partes y principalmente a la niña.

—Así es —habló Emmett—, mi clienta ofreció un acuerdo de custodia compartida, una buena pensión con la posibilidad de aumentarla cuando se estableciera en su trabajo y con un régimen de visitas, pero el señor Black se ha negado a firmar.

—Entiendo… ¿abogada, Brandon?

—Mi cliente quiere la custodia completa de Samantha Black, la señora Swan abandonó el hogar sin importarle las necesidades de la niña, el señor Black no pide pensión, tan solo la custodia de su hija.

—¿Ninguno está dispuesto a negociar?

—No.

—Sí.

Alice y Emmett contestaron al mismo tiempo respectivamente.

—Adelante, abogado Cullen.

Bella le sonrió a su abogado, era su compañero en el despacho en donde trabajaba y le había asegurado que tener a la niña era pan comido, el mediador que había sido asignado al caso, Aro Vulturi, era anticuado y aceptaría que la niña pasara el mayor tiempo posible con Bella.

—Mi clienta quiere a su hija los fines de semana de viernes por la tarde a lunes por la mañana, además de que ofreció el cuarenta por ciento de su sueldo como pensión, con posibilidades de aumentarla al cincuenta y cinco por ciento cuando se establezca en su empleo, la empresa en donde trabaja cuenta con guardería, eso facilitaría el cuidado de la niña, el señor Black puede pasar por la niña o mi clienta puede llevar a la niña a su casa. Está dispuesta a quedarse con la niña cuando el señor Black tenga algún compromiso, no importa del tipo que sea. Mi clienta solo quiere lo mejor para su hija.

—Mi hija no está acostumbrada a las guarderías —protestó Jacob—, además no puedo llevarla y recogerla todos los días.

—Yo puedo ir por ella —respondió Bella rodando los ojos—. La llevaré a la guardería y la regresaré a casa de tu madre cuando salga de trabajar.

—Estará todo el día contigo, Isabella.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú estarás todo el día en el trabajo, no es como si pensaras pasar el día con Samy.

—Mi madre estará sola.

—Lo cual hace que Samy esté mucho mejor conmigo, tu madre está paralítica, Jacob, no puede ni moverse de una habitación a otra sin ayuda.

—Tiene la silla de ruedas.

—Que no es apta para la casa, ni mucho menos para cuidar de Samy.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, he pasado los últimos ocho meses cuidando de tu madre, que no puede ni siquiera comer por sí misma, tenía que dividir mi tiempo entre cuidar a mi hija y a tu madre.

—Vivíamos con ella, lo menos que podías hacer era ayudarla.

—Es tu madre, no mía.

—SILENCIO —habló el mediador llamando la atención de los dos—. Las preguntas aquí las hago yo, así que, señora Swan, si no quería vivir con el señor Black, ¿por qué se mudó con él?

—Durante todo mi embarazo viví con mi mejor amiga, incluso cuando Samy nació fue mi mejor amiga la que estuvo conmigo en la sala de parto, no quería a Jacob en mi vida ni en la vida de mi hija.

—Pero era su hija también.

—En realidad, en ese entonces no estaba segura de que fuera suya y nunca se hubiera enterado si mi madre no le hubiera llamado.

—¿Su madre cómo lo conocía?

—Envió una postal en Navidad y mi madre supuso que era algo formal, así que le llamó. Me negué a vivir con él durante todo el embarazo ya que no estaba segura de que fuera suya y no lo quería cerca, cuando nació aún vivía en mi departamento con mi amiga.

—¿Y cómo llegó a la casa Black?

—Lo hice por el bien de mi amiga.

—Explíquese.

—Jacob llegaba a las siete de la mañana los domingos, nosotras estábamos dormidas y era realmente molesto escuchar el timbre incontables veces, cuando se hacía de noche, tenía que correrlo pues no quería marcharse.

—Quería estar cerca de mi hija —habló Jacob.

—No le dabas de comer ni le cambiabas los pañales, tan solo te quedabas viendo el televisor, no me ayudabas en nada y más de una vez me arruinaste mis citas.

—¿Salía con alguien más? —preguntó el mediador.

—Sí.

El mediador asintió y la incitó a seguir.

»Era incómodo para mi amiga tenerlo en casa, así que después de mucho pensarlo me mudé a la casa Black, Jacob me prometió que solo sería provisional, después de la cuarentena comenzaría a buscar un trabajo y podría salir de esa casa, pero Samantha tiene un año y cinco meses y apenas pude comenzar a trabajar.

—¿Así que dejó la casa por su trabajo? ¿Sin importarle dejar a la niña en un ambiente en donde, como usted dijo, la señora Black no está en condiciones de cuidar a la niña y el señor Black trabaja durante todo el día?

—Dejé la casa pensando en buscar una mejor vida para mi hija y para mí, no quería que tuviera que vivir cuidando de su abuela, me arrepiento de haberla dejado, pero sabía que Jacob no me dejaría estar en paz con la niña.

—Quiero a mi hija conmigo —habló Jacob—, su vida no puede verse afectada tan drásticamente, sacarla de la casa de un día para otro no es lo mejor.

—Por eso te he dejado la semana completa, yo la cuidaré durante el día, puedo pasar por ella en la mañana y estar con ella hasta que la guardería abra, durante mi hora de la comida iré por ella y estaremos juntas, cuando salga del trabajo te la llevaré y, si me lo permites, la bañaré y meteré a la cama, estará todo el día conmigo y pasará la noche en su cama, su rutina no se verá afectada en lo más mínimo.

—¿Algo que decir, abogada Brandon? ¿Señor Black?

—Recapacita, Isabella, estábamos bien, le dábamos una familia a Samy.

—¿Qué familia, Jacob?, no hemos intimado desde antes de que Samy naciera, ni siquiera aguanto a tu madre ni mucho menos estoy dispuesta a seguir alimentándolos a ti y a ella. Daré todo de mí para que mi hija tenga una buena vida y crezca sabiendo que es amada, pero no estoy dispuesta a aguantar a tu madre ni mucho menos a ti.

—Dejaré que trabajes.

—No necesito que me dejes hacer las cosas, puedo hacerlas y hacer que mi hija sepa que no necesita a un hombre para salir adelante.

—Es una situación bastante complicada —intervino el mediador después de apuntar en su libro—. La señora Swan está dispuesta a dejar a su hija durante las noches con usted, señor Black, para no tener problemas, pero no me ha dado fundamentos para decidir que la niña se quede con usted, lo importante es la niña y decidiré con quién se queda al final del día, así que tengo unas preguntas que quiero que respondan.

»¿La niña sabe caminar?

—Solo da algunos pasos y cae —respondió Bella.

—¿Come sola?

—Solo cereales —volvió a responder Bella—, le gustan algunas papillas, su favorita es la de zanahoria, pero solo tres o cuatro bocados y comienza a protestar porque no quiere más.

—De acuerdo, ¿usa chupón?

—Sí, intenté que lo dejara, pero no tuve éxito.

—Señor Black, ¿puede al menos contestar alguna de las preguntas que hago?

—Por supuesto, solo que Isabella no me lo permite.

—Esta quiero que usted me la responda, ¿la niña debe tener algún cuidado especial?

—No, Sam es muy sana.

Bella bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Señora Swan?

—Algunas verduras le producen alergia, su piel es demasiado sensible así que debe usar protector solar cuando sale y su ropa debe de ser lavada con un suavizante que no tenga mucho olor ni deje la ropa seca y/o dura, y cuando le cambian el pañal no le puede poner talco porque le causa irritación.

El mediador anotó más cosas en su libro, lo analizó por unos minutos para después mirarlos.

—¿Dónde vive, señora Swan?

—Regresé al departamento junto con mi amiga.

—¿En su habitación hay espacio para una cuna?

—Lo hay.

—Señor Black, si su hija despierta a medianoche con fuertes cólicos que no le permiten dormir, ¿qué haría usted?

—La llevaría con el médico.

—¿Tiene su número?

—Pues… no

—¿El nombre de su pediatra?

Bella sonrió disimuladamente, era una perra, ya que por ella Jacob no sabía absolutamente nada de Samy, las visitas con el pediatra las programaba en los días que sabía que estaba ocupado, además nunca le enseñó las recetas ni le dijo el nombre.

—No lo sé, no pude acompañarla a sus citas porque tenía trabajo.

—¿Señora Swan?

—James Witherdale, la ha atendido desde que nació.

Jacob miró a su abogada pidiendo ayuda, ella negó, Jacob no le había dado la suficiente información para dejar como mala madre a Bella, no ayudaba en nada que Jacob no conociera nada de su hija.

—Daremos un receso de diez minutos, al regresar les daré a conocer mi respuesta. La niña no puede abandonar el juzgado, ¿entendido?

El medidor salió de la casa con el libro de sus anotaciones en mano.

—Pelearé por mi hija, Isabella.

—Debiste firmar cuando aún tenías oportunidad. —Tomó su bolso y le sonrió—. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija, Jacob, por eso estoy aquí.

Bella salió de la sala acompañada de Emmett.

Rosalie se acercó a ellos con Samy dando torpes pasos hacia Bella.

—Me duele la espalda, Bella —protestó Rosalie.

—Eso no es nada —habló Bella tomando a Samy en brazos y besando su mejilla—. Dile a la tía Rose que su bebé va a ser mucho más hiperactivo.

Emmett asintió abrazando la redonda cintura de Rosalie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NQ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entraron a la sala nuevamente, listos para escuchar la decisión del mediador. Jacob y Alice confiaban en que respetara la decisión de Bella y permitiera a la niña quedarse con Jacob por las noches y Bella solo pudiera tenerla los fines de semana.

—Después de analizarlo y buscando siempre que la niña tenga el mejor cuidado posible, he decidido que provisionalmente la custodia completa se quede bajo la tutela de la señora Isabella Swan. La niña es muy pequeña para alejarla de su madre, además, usted, señor Black, deberá demostrar que puede cuidar de su hija perfectamente, hasta que no lo demuestre podrá visitar a su hija bajo el cuidado de la señora Swan y llevarla de paseo una vez por semana sin que la señora Swan le acompañe, pero deberá de estar en casa de la señora Swan antes de que el día termine. —Cerró su libro de anotaciones y los miró—. Tiene el derecho de apelar ante el tribunal pero ésta es mi decisión, la menor Samantha Black pasará a estar bajo la custodia de Isabella Swan desde este momento. Pasen buena tarde.

El mediador salió nuevamente de la sala dejando a Bella que sonreía feliz pues su plan había funcionado a la perfección, tenía a su hija y se había desecho de Jacob.

—Esto no se quedará así, Isabella, recuperaré a mi hija.

—Eso quiero verlo, Jacob —se burló—. ¿En serio crees que no sabía lo que hacía?, soy abogada, Jacob, sé controlar las situaciones y como ves, sabía perfectamente que te negarías a firmar y lograría tener a mi hija sin problema alguno y que tú quedarías ante el juez como un mal padre que no conoce nada de su hija.

—Lo planeaste todo desde un principio.

—Por supuesto que sí, la manera más fácil de deshacerme de ti era que alguien lo sentenciara, y si tú no cumples con el régimen de visitas, puedo regresar y quitarte el derecho de visitarla.

Salieron de la sala y Bella tomó a la niña que estaba dormida en el regazo de la señora Black.

—Iré por sus cosas en estos días —dijo Bella acomodando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija en su hombro—. Mi abogado te hará llegar el horario en el que puedes visitarla.

Jacob vio como Bella se alejaba con su pequeña en brazos.

—Apelaremos —habló Alice después de intercambiar tarjetas con Emmett—, pero debo ser sincera contigo, Jacob, las posibilidades de que te quedes con la niña son nulas, debes demostrar que Bella es una mala madre o un mal ejemplo para la niña y, aun así, será demasiado difícil encontrar a un juez que aparte a una niña de su madre.

Bella acomodó a Samy en el asiento especial para el auto y subió al lado del copiloto junto con Rosalie, Emmett se despidió ya que debía de arreglar el horario de visita antes de que Alice le mandara opciones.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Rosalie.

—A casa, Edward pasará por nosotras ahí, quiere conocerla y planear cuándo la llevaremos a que su familia la conozca.

—Quiero ver la cara que pondrá Jacob cuando descubra que en dos años te vas para Italia con Edward.

—Prometo que estarás ahí cuando le diga de mis planes —aseguró aplicándose otra capa de lápiz labial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NQ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos horas después, Samy sonreía tímida ante el amigo de su mami que le había llenado de regalos y le había dicho que era muy guapa.

—Mi madre la adorará —habló Edward jugando con la manita de Samy—, y mi padre siempre dice que entre más nietos mejor, será muy bien recibida en casa.

—Espero que sea así, Edward, no miento cuando te digo que terminaré lo nuestro si tu familia llega a ser desagradable con mi hija.

—Eso no pasará, amor —la tranquilizó besando sus labios castamente—, estás atrapada conmigo, tú y Samy son mías, regresaremos a Italia y ambos trabajaremos en la empresa de la familia.

Bella lo besó por última vez antes de que Samy pidiera jugar con los nuevos peluches que Edward le había obsequiado.

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Dos años después...**_

Edward gruñó al escuchar el insoportable sonido del timbre de la casa, era sábado por la mañana y estaba seguro de que no pasaban de las diez, era imperdonable lo que hacían.

El timbre se silenció por unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera sonreír y creer que se habían marchado, de nuevo tocaron el insoportable artefacto, además de que podía escuchar los sonidos de la puerta.

Se levantó de la cama aventando las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo, sonrió al ver la pierna desnuda de Bella, que dormía plácidamente ignorando por completo el timbre. Se puso los pantalones sobre el bóxer que usaba para dormir y salió de la habitación principal.

—¡YA VOY! —gritó a mitad de las escaleras para que dejaran el maldito botoncito del timbre de una buena vez.

Aún medio dormido abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño cuando notó a la pequeña niña que lo abrazaba y sonreía mostrando sus diminutos dientes de leche.

—Hola, dulzura. —La tomó en brazos procurando no levantar el vestido amarillo más de lo necesario—. ¿Que haces aquí en tu día con tu papá? Déjame adivinar, ¿te escapaste porque estás impaciente por irnos a Italia con la abue Esme?

Samy se rio y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Edward mientras el gruñido de Jacob causaba la risa disimulada de Edward.

Había una gran satisfacción en molestar al ex de su prometida.

Y se molestaría aún más cuando se enterara del anillo en el dedo de Bella, si hasta Rosalie esperaba el momento en el que sucediera, había pedido una fotografía de eso.

—Adelante, Jacob, el clima está algo frío.

Jacob cerró la puerta detrás de él y siguió a Edward hasta la sala en donde Samy comenzó a rebuscar en una de las cajas que aún estaba abierta.

—Necesito hablar con Bella —habló ignorando el hecho de que la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban empacadas.

—Sigue dormida, Jacob, tuvimos una noche bastante ajetreada, empacar no es nada sencillo.

—Es urgente que hable con ella.

—De acuerdo, ponte cómodo en donde puedas, iré a buscarla.

Edward tomó a Samy y la llevó con él escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, Sam? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No che —contestó imitando el susurro—, papi quelia hablal con mami.

—Vamos a despertarla entonces.

Entraron a la habitación y Edward dejó a Samy sobre la cama. La pequeña niña gateó bajo las mantas hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de Bella y comenzó a picarle la nariz, cachetes, y ojos.

Bella atrapó el dedito fisgón con sus labios causando el gritito de sorpresa de Samy.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Benos días, mami.

—Jacob está abajo —informó Edward acostándose de nuevo en la cama—, quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Para qué?

—Como si me lo fuera a decir. —Rodó los ojos y se cubrió con las sábanas al mismo tiempo que acurrucaba a Samy entre sus brazos—. Tú ve a ver, nosotros dormiremos un poco más.

Bella se levantó de la cama y encendió la televisión para que Samy viera las caricaturas e ignorara la obvia discusión que tendría con su padre.

Edward siempre se quedaba con Samy cada vez que Jacob iba a la casa, la verdad era que no sabía por qué estaba molesto ahora. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Tan solo dos semanas atrás había terminado el juicio en donde Bella había obtenido nuevamente la custodia de Samy y el juez había permitido que la llevaran con ellos a Italia.

Jacob había luchado para que Samy se quedara con él, Charlie y Renée habían estado a su favor en que Samy se quedara en Seattle, ya que querían ver a su única nieta crecer.

Emmett —quien nuevamente había sido su abogado— presentó las invitaciones de cumpleaños, correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto que Bella había enviado invitándolos a pasar cumpleaños, Navidades, Años Nuevos y cualquier otro día festivo con ellos, y cómo ambos se habían negado a visitarlas a menos que recapacitara y volviera con Jacob.

— _¿En serio cree que la niña estará bien en un ambiente en donde reprimen su libre albedrío? —había dicho Emmett muy confiado de sí mismo._

La madre de Jacob había utilizado la vieja táctica de la abuela desvalida que quería pasar sus últimos años de vida junto a su querida nieta.

Emmett había vuelto a atacar.

— _Una nena de tres años no está capacitada para cuidar de una mujer mayor en silla de ruedas. ¿A usted le parece justo que la libertad que Samantha Black goza con mi cliente sea interrumpida por tener que hacer feliz a su abuela? ¿Aquí lo importante no es la felicidad y el bienestar de la niña?_

El último y contundente golpe de Emmett fue recordarle al juez que la custodia de la niña había sido dada a Bella porque Jacob no estaba capacitado para cuidar de ella.

— _¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?, en ese entonces Samantha Black tenía tan solo un año, una bebé que estaba aprendiendo del mundo que la rodeaba, ahora tiene tres años, demanda más tiempo y energía, más atención y cuidados. ¿Sabe que su hija es intolerante a la lactosa, señor Black?_

La negativa de Jacob había sido el último punto que Bella necesitó para que el juez estuviera a su favor.

Bella dejó los recuerdos a un lado y vio a Jacob que esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

—Pensé que aprovecharías el fin de semana que te dejé a Samy.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a casar? —preguntó poniéndose de pie—. Soy el padre de Samantha, merecía saberlo.

—Eres su padre, no el mío. No tengo por qué decirte lo que voy a hacer con mi vida.

—Claro que lo tienes que hacer, tus decisiones afectan la vida de mi hija.

—Cuando comience a afectarle avísame por favor.

—Deja tu sarcasmo, Isabella, esto es serio.

—Me voy a casar con Edward y nos iremos a vivir a Italia, eso no te afecta en nada a ti.

—No te niegas a casarte con él, ¿pero cuando yo te lo pedí me rechazaste?

—Las cosas son diferentes, Jacob.

—No lo son, tú te vas a casar con ese imbécil y serás la jodida sirvienta que tanto te negaste a ser conmigo.

—Dices puras estupideces —bufó exasperada—, no seré la sirvienta de Edward porque él me apoya en mi trabajo y me quiere como su compañera, no como quien le lava la ropa y atiende a su madre. Soy su pareja, PA-RE-JA, estamos juntos en todo, algo que tú y yo nunca hicimos. No hay punto de comparación.

—Eres una doble cara y debes saber que le diré al juez que omitiste la parte de que te casarás.

—Ve y dile a Alice que vaya a chillar con el juez —se burló Bella—, no ha podido ayudarte en nada durante estos tres años, ¿en serio crees que podrás quitarme a Sam con ese argumento tan estúpido? Me voy a Italia Jacob, el matrimonio estaba implícito en el viaje.

—Pero lo omitiste.

—Claro que no, Edward me pidió matrimonio al día siguiente en el que el juez me volvió a dar la custodia de Samy.

Jacob se jaló el cabello, exasperado.

—No puedes hacerlo, Bella —murmuró tirando una de las cajas en donde estaban guardadas algunas películas y adornos—. Si te casas con él dejaremos de ser una familia.

—¿En serio aún no lo superas? —preguntó cansada de la situación—. No somos una familia, Jacob, entiende que nunca lo fuimos, solo estuve contigo para no molestar a Rosalie y que mis padres dejaran de intervenir en mi vida. Si Renée no te hubiera llamado nunca hubieras sabido nada acerca de Sam.

—Mientes, tú me querías contigo.

—No lo hacía, Jacob, solo lo hicimos tres veces y en una de esas terminé embarazada, así de sencillo, tú fuiste el que se obsesionó con todo, yo nunca te di alas.

—Nunca nos diste una oportunidad —murmuró enojado—, si tan solo lo hubieras hecho, ahora seríamos una familia y Samy tendría un hermanito o dos.

—¿Y quién dice que Samy no tendrá un hermanito? —preguntó burlona—, o mejor aún, un dos por uno.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Bella se llevaba la mano al vientre.

No pronunció palabra alguna, tan solo fulminó con la mirada el vientre plano de Bella y salió de la casa azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Bella se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA, y dentro de sus planes y los de Edward no había un bebé en un futuro cercano. Pero había querido deshacerse de Jacob y sabía que con esa noticia falsa lo haría.

Ya lo había aguantado por casi cuatro años, quería pasar sus últimos días en Seattle en paz y tranquilidad. Confiaba plenamente que Jacob no iba a decir nada acerca del tema.

Se puso de pie nuevamente y fue a la cocina a calentar la masa para _waffles_ que había comprado en el supermercado días atrás.

Quería algo dulce para olvidar el amargo momento que pasó con Jacob.

Al verter la mezcla en la _wafflera_ recordó su vida como una universitaria despreocupada.

Había hecho muchas estupideces, se había acostado con algunos chicos, aunque sin duda su peor opción había sido Jacob y no hablaba de que fuera malo en la cama, porque ciertamente era bastante bueno, además era muy guapo, pero había desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia ella. Había sido divertido la primera y segunda vez, pero la tercera fue un completo error de Bella, se había emborrachado de más y despertado en la cama junto a Jacob.

Aún recordaba que meses después, Jacob había llamado a casa de sus padres preguntando si se encontraba bien, ya que no le regresaba las llamadas. Si tan solo no hubiera llamado, Renée nunca lo hubiera contactado y Bella habría sido muy feliz siendo madre soltera, lo había planeado de ese modo junto con Rosalie cuando la prueba mostró dos rayitas rosas.

Pero ya no era momento de pensar en las posibilidades en donde Jacob no existiera en su vida, tenía casi veintisiete años, un buen trabajo, una preciosa niña a la que amaba y que en ese momento reía a carcajadas con su guapo prometido, con quien se iría a vivir a Italia.

Al ver entrar a su hija y prometido a la cocina pidiendo comer _waffles_ , aceptó que, sin Jacob, no tendría a su pequeña junto a ella ni mucho menos hubiera entrado hacía casi tres años a esa cafetería —después de haber discutido con Jacob por negarse a bañar a su madre— en donde discutió por el mismo café con un guapo chico italiano.

Había salido con Edward mientras aún vivía con Jacob, fue bastante difícil hacerlo ya que la señora Black no veía bien que saliera tanto de la casa, aun cuando se excusaba en que sacaría a pasear a Samy, pero Rosalie la había ayudado acompañándola en cada una de las citas que tenía con Edward. Mientras su amiga cuidaba de Samy, Bella y Edward se iban conociendo lentamente, disfrutando del tiempo para enamorarse perdidamente el uno del otro.

Había sido sincera con Edward respecto a su situación y él entendió perfectamente, así como aceptó el no conocer a Samy hasta el día en que dejara a Jacob. Edward había sido su confidente y quien le había dicho acerca de la entrevista de trabajo.

Emmett fue de gran ayuda para el caso, con tantos años como abogado de lo familiar, le había dado los consejos específicos para asegurarse que Samy estuviera bajo su custodia demasiado fácil.

Sabía que había lastimado a Jacob y tal vez fue su culpa el que terminara demasiado obsesionado con ella, pero tenía que vivir su vida y esa vida no la quería junto a Jacob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NQ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Trece años después...**_

Con dieciséis años, Samantha tomaba su maleta morada de la banda en movimiento, había sido un largo viaje desde Italia hasta Seattle, un viaje que había hecho sola desde que cumplió los seis.

Había rogado por no viajar más a Seattle, le gustaba Italia y quería pasar las vacaciones con sus amigas, no junto a su abuela y padre en donde no conocía a nadie, pero Bella se había negado y dicho que suficientes problemas seguía teniendo con su padre como para soportar otro drama por no mandarla a Seattle.

Vio a su padre desde lejos, por supuesto que lo amaba, pero no quería despedirse de Italia todas las vacaciones dejando a sus padres —Edward también lo era, aunque nunca lo diría frente a Jacob—, y a sus dos hermanos, no era justo que ella tuviera que pasar las vacaciones junto con su dramática abuela, mientras sus hermanos jugaban en casa.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Igual que siempre —contestó y se encogió de hombros.

Jacob no era muy conversador, así que Samantha permaneció callada el resto del viaje hasta llegar a la casa de su padre.

Besó a su abuela y subió las escaleras para mandarle un mensaje a su madre avisándole que había llegado bien.

Tal vez Sam debería aprender de su madre y dejar en claro que no quería seguir visitando Seattle.

—Baja a comer, Sam.

—Voy, papá.

Samantha bloqueó su teléfono y guardándoselo en la bolsa del pantalón bajó a compartir la comida junto a su padre y abuela.

No le extrañaba que su madre se hubiera marchado de ese lugar, la casa no había cambiado ni un poco, tan solo había más portarretratos de ella a lo largo de su vida.

Jacob no había superado a Bella ni un poco y Samantha lo veía cada vez que regresaba durante las vacaciones.

Definitivamente le dejaría en claro a su madre y padre —Edward—, que NO QUERÍA, regresar más, si tanto era el deseo de Jacob por verla y pasar tiempo juntos, que fuera a Italia a visitarla.

 _ **Fin**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NQ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Yo sé que es tarde, pero espero que disfrutaran el capítulo.**

 **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

 **Tres capitulo prometí y tres capítulos solamente habrá.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina muchas gracias por tu ayuda.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
